1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a fixture carrier for supporting plumbing fixtures, wherein the carrier has a frame with supporting arms and wherein the supporting arms are both vertically and horizontally adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
Fixture carriers are utilized to act as supports for plumbing fixtures such as service sinks, lavatories (sinks), urinals and water coolers. The fixture carriers are mounted upon a floor behind a wall and arms extend from the carrier through apertures in the wall to support a fixture with as little of the carrier visible as possible. In the past, fixture carriers were delivered to a work site in parts such that each fixture carrier had to be assembled on site. Not only did this turn out to be time consuming and expensive but, furthermore, it was possible that, with the congestion of a typical work site, parts of the unassembled fixture carrier could be misplaced or lost thereby further delaying assembly of the carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,381 is directed to a universal fixture support comprised of a rigid rectangular frame having two upright spaced-apart posts connected by two cross bars that are permanently attached to the ends of the posts. Supporting arms extend from brackets which are vertically adjustable upon each upright. However, in the arrangement disclosed in the '381 patent, the center-to-center distance between brackets secured upon each upright is fixed and, as a result, this fixture support may be utilized only for fixtures that are compatible with the fixed center-to-center distance of the brackets for this particular fixture support.
A fixture support manufactured by J. R. Smith Manufacturing Company identified as their Labor Saver™ fixture support is similar in design to the fixture support illustrated in the '381 patent with the exception that the brackets from which the supporting arms extend are slotted with bolts extending therethrough such that the brackets may be laterally moved to adjust the center-to-center distance between the brackets for accommodating fixtures having different center-to-center dimensions. However, this lateral motion forces the location of each bracket to be offset relative to the centerline of each upright and this produces an undesirable bending moment upon the bolts securing the brackets and whole system, as opposed to a bracket wherein the supporting arms are aligned with the centerline of the uprights.
Additionally, the brackets of the Labor Saver fixture support are simultaneously adjustable in the vertical direction and in the lateral direction. As a result, precise positioning of each bracket may be difficult since it is not possible to secure the bracket, for example, in a vertical position and then subsequently secure the bracket in a lateral position.
A fixture carrier is needed that is factory assembled, but when installed in the field, provides maximum flexibility in assembly and provides a high level of strength in each supporting arm.